Ain’t No Other Man
"Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera (covered by The Girly Team in-game), is featured as a Wii U exclusive on Just Dance 4. Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following: * Short auburn hair. * A blue sparkly hat. * Navy blue halter. * Low cup top, gold sequin high waist button shorts. * Pink stilettos. * She seems to be an actress or a singer on a stage, performing for an audience. Background Shiny lights on stage with stereos and a microphone, the colours mostly being gold, orange, and black. The stage also turns white and purple at some points. Gold Moves The are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All: 'Point to the screen with your right hand. Ain't No Other Man Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves Dance Quests *One player gets 3 stars. *One player gets 5 stars. *One player gets 5 stars on the Mashup. *Get all Gold Moves. *Get the "Great Finisher" dance style. *Get GOOD when "Ain't no other man" is sung. Mashup ''Ain't No Other Man has an unlockable Mashup that is also exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers (No repeats) * '''Ain't No Other Man (JD4) * Maneater (JD4) * Can't Get You Out of My Head (beta) (JD) * A Little Less Conversation (JD) * California Gurls (JD3) * Heart of Glass (JD) * Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) * Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) * Disturbia (JD4) * Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) * Moving on Up (JD2) * When I Grow Up (JD2) Puppet Master Mode Ain't No Other Man has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Ain't No Other Man * Push 'N' Pull/Goalie/No Way/Push It * Ironing/Butterfly Wings/Jogger's Balance/Super Snap * Girating Mustache/Neon Defender/Tempo Tap/Here And Now * Ceremonial Circle/Happy Clap/Pin-Up Push/Goofy Pose * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Spanish Whip/Pop Rock Wind * Cocktail/Claws/Push The Corners/Future Wave * Fitness Pony/Star Waves/Jumping Lunge/Wonder Walk * Dungarees/Moon Party/Hide And Seek/Beach Combing * Football Boy/Night Nurse/Marching Circles/Rocker Mime * Pretty Bride/Step Clap/Walking On Clouds/Futuristic Arms * Skater Girl/Star Seeker/Walking Wave/Bouncer * Push It Back/Reaching Up/Locking/Super Groovy * Cheer Punch/Darjeeling Express African Swim/Wing It * Move Your Body/Rain Dance/Running Pin-Up/Shuffling * Touchdown/Club Snap/Afro Swing/Techno Tonic * Clubber's Wave/Rain Boots/Viewing Audience/Rock Chick * Tribal Swim/Goalie Jump/Groovy Jerk/Turn It Out * Smelly Boy/Come On/Punch 'N' Release/Beat It * Skater Groove/Waving Queen/Pull Me/Where Am I * Tribal Pose/Pick And Choose/Free Style/Goofy Twist * Peace And Love/Knee Pop/Falling Leaf/Possessed * Good Bye/Puppet Pulse/Jog 'N' Snap/Staggered Waves * Keep Fit/Jazzy Push/Pin-Up Snap/Point To The Future * Tribal Shimmy/Knees Up/Fast Hands/Heart Throb * Swim 'N' Pony/Claws 'N' Paws/Slow It Down/Speeding Up * Throw It Up/Russian Rumble/Woodstock/Crawl * Ain't No Other Man Appearances in Mashups Ain't No Other Man ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough (Funky) Captions Ain't No Other Man ''is featured in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Back It Up * Birdie * Flamingo Walk * Starlette * Swan Walk Trivia *Even though Christina's song is covered, any other songs that feature her in the series (such as ''Moves Like Jagger and Feel This Moment) her parts are not covered. *The routine reuses a move from Crazy in Love. *The dancer appears on the NTSC front cover on the beta version. *Some very minor moves of the routine are counted. * This is the second song by Christina Aguilera in the Just Dance series, after Moves Like Jagger and before Feel This Moment in ''Just Dance 2014''. ** It does not officially count as her second because it was covered. * Part of the routine is shown in So What in the broken television. * Can't Get You Out of My Head’s beta dancer makes an appearance in the Mashup. * This is the first exclusive song to have a mashup and/or an alternate mode. It is followed by Till I Find You (which only has an exclusive Mashup) and Papaoutai (with an African Dance exclusive mode and an exclusive mashup). * In the Puppet Master, the pictograms from Crazy Little Thing are pink instead of red. ** Also, the coach from Skin-To-Skin ''has his glove on the left hand and no on the right one. * The song was probably supposed to be in [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]] for all consoles, as its files were found in the game files. ** This can be proven also by its appearance in the background of So What, which appears on all consoles. ** The song's Mashup files were also found on the PS3 version of the game. However, it still remains only playable on the Wii U. ** On some covers of Just Dance 4 (all consoles), you can see that the dancer instead of the dancer from Umbrella, in the same pose. * In Just Sweat, unlike the other two Wii U exclusives, the song counts for calories while playing. * In some pictures, her hat is golden instead of dark blue. Gallery aintnootherman.jpg|Ain't No Other Man Ain't.png|The Pictograms Beta.JPG|Beta Dancer for Can't Get You Outta My Head. ainthanothermanmenu.png ainnoothermanpuppet.png aintnoanothermanmashup.png anomcoach1.png|Coach AintNoOtherManinactive.png AintNoOtherManactive.png AintNoOtherManUnfinishedPictogram.png|Unfinished Pictogram Just-Dance-4-Ubisoft-Cover.jpg|Beta hat Videos File:Christina Aguilera - Ain't No Other Man File:The Girly Team - Ain't No Other Man Just Dance 4 Ain't No Other Man - Dance Mashup - Just Dance 4 Ain't No Other Man - Puppet Master Just Dance 4 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Covered Category:Beta Elements Category:Console Exclusives Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:00's Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited